jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Within The Beast: The Prequel Of Our Internet Wargame
Within The Beast: The Prequel Of Our Internet Wargame (Short name: Within The Beast) is an indie-action arcade, life-simulation, shooting game. It was designed and developed by Lead Art Designer; James Emirzian Waldementer Development by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Games and Animation by Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc., Blue Niuxlius Tales Animation Studios, Inc. It is based upon from the unreleased arcade game of Chimera Beast drew from maker of the Our Internet Wargame Universe, Deciding to game produced for beta version of Chimera Beast to help build by interest their of Chimera Beast cultural of creating alien creatures of hand-drawn animated. James with his following line-up friends Michael as the detail and idea of game designer and production in period on 2018. Idea of shot in location into background artist in the tree, forest, field, traffic. Production art designer was a very difficult process because it is usually independent art and animation. Several some many special effect animators presented in the game. Some of the which were improvised on set into the place of Another Planet. The main central character alien creatures names Eaters exploring around of the living another planet who would to brought meal as an primal meats centers of ecosystem and therefore of Eaters every single living and organs of cannibalize threat species. It stayed of protecting from Another Planet. Plot In the distant from the similar earth, The another planet names (Planet-TS403), consisting of meteors crashed down into deepest ocean. The meteors cracks out from the organs of Eaters is being grewing up and newborn of alien species. By the time, The four eaters to spent an weekend offered from developed ecosystem and not devastation together in a capable on personal lifetime of Eaters and the others with Titan Eaters, An unseen forces of the alien cannibalize by the unknown species in their water field sides and feeding them about the following fishes. Characters Gameplay Development Design and Pre-Production Within The Beast development began on 2018 from previous unreleased titles of Chimera Beast. The small groups of game designer and animators had game idea of Chimera Beast instead the Project: Within The Beast several of independent game development PC Windows and Macintosh during the production began on period in 2018 with over 13 months periods. the earlier of production art designer from maker of Our Internet Wargame Universe the author and artist director / creator with James Emirzian Waldementer it also was career as writer/development director had been working on the Project: Within The Beast for the full story of Our Internet Wargame Universe, He stating said: "I think it is life-simulation of Chimera Beast and would to be lot some fun game stylist from EVO for SNES. I did realized for under expecting to this forms of entertaining is to getting more then big game idea." the lead art designer began drawn of Within The Beast from sets in July 2018 between August 2018. Location Shot / Background Artist Style Animation Game Design Post-Production Releases Aftermath See Also External Links